Torture with Love
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Humphrey finds himself in the hands of a over obsessed wolf loving human girl. Now Humphrey must now live day after day with torturing love and must find a way to escape and get back to his real home with Kate. And Humphrey must work fast as the human girl's love for him grows stronger every day. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that some people might fine creepy from people who are very extremely obsessed with animals! I'm afraid that no one else had made this kind of story. I also really don't wanna start off how Humphrey ends up like this so I wanna start off what happens in this creepy love adventure. **

Humphrey wakes with a fluffy feeling on his head. He feels like he's laying down in a soft grassy feeling beneath him, then feels something wrapped around his neck. He groans from waking up and slowly opening his eyes.

He looks down to see a white round fluffy human pillow below, but that's not what surprised him. Sewed into the pillow was the name 'Mr. Huffy' with hearts around it. Humphrey gets up and then looks around himself to see a round bed in a dark pink color with a white blanket covering him.

He shakes it off, only to see the name Mr. Huffy as well. This freaks out Humphrey again and hopes off the bed and begins walking backwards away from the bed. That's when Humphrey bumps into a large soft object behind him.

Humphrey feels behind him with his paws and turns around slowly. He looks up slowly to see a large stuffed wolf animal toy. "Wha. . . ." Humphrey is now confused. He then starts freaking now out more. He backs up again and looks down when an image catches his eyes.

He looks down to see a soft rug with pictures of wolves on it.

Finally Humphrey looks up and looked at the room he was in. Everywhere was like a freaky nightmare!

The walls were colored with dark pink, along with posters of wolves and drawings of wolves with hearts around them and papers with writings on them, also with hearts.

There were shelves and book shelves with stuffed wolf toys and pictures with wolves on them as well.

"What is this place?!" Humphrey said yelling out. That's when he turned to his left to see a door, and the doorknob starting to turn and shaking. Then the door opened.

Came in the room, was a tall Latina girl, about 5", 7' with black hair and brown eyes. She had a white teeth smile and a perfect figure. The female human was wearing skinny black jeans, with a white tank top.

What caught Humphrey by surprised was the size of the female human's chest sticking out.

Humphrey just sat there and looked around and then looked back at the girl. "Hello Mr. Huffy!" said the human in her Hispanic female voice.

"Mr. Huffy?" Humphrey asked. Then he backed up more once again and then looked besides him to see himself in the mirror. Around him was a collar, and it had a heart nametag attached it that said: "Mr. Huffy".

"Oh no. . . ." Humphrey whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello everyone I'm back again. From now on I'll be posting a new chapter every week since I have already started school. And for everyone to know, this is a 70% bestiality story so be prepared to expect animal love from Jessica, the human girl who is the owner of Mr. Huffy, I mean, Humphrey.**

Humphrey ran to a window and started clawing at it, hoping he would scratch it to get out. But it was no use. The Human girl, Jessica, walked over to Humphrey and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away.

"Now Mr. Huffy, I know you are all excited about being here with me" Jessica said. "But if you want to keep living here, you have to be on your best behavior." Jessica now held Humphrey like a mother does with a baby.

"You and me are gonna have the best time together. No more being in danger out in that horrible forest with other wolves trying to kill you. You are safe here with me." Jessica said. "That horrible forest is my home, and where my mate Kate is at!" Humphrey said.

But Jessica couldn't understand him for what he said; Jessica could only hear barking from him. "That's right Mr. Huffy, this your new home" Jessica then did the strangest thing ever: She gave Humphrey not one, just 10 kisses on his face and left behind her red lipstick.

Then the two went over to the mirror, which showed Humphrey with the kiss marks all over him. "Aww you look so cute with my kisses all over you Mr. Huffy" Jessica said.

"I look horrible!" Humphrey yelled. Jessica only heard barking again. "Ohh, I see someone is getting hungry." Jessica said giving Humphrey one last kiss on the nose before leaving the room.

Humphrey grabbed onto the door frame and struggled to break free, but Jessica pulled him away, leaving behind his claw marks ripping off the wooden door frame. "Mr. Huffy, I know you want to be in that room some more, but you need something to eat" Jessica said walking him to the kitchen.

Jessica went into the kitchen, which had the more of a wealthy look to it with marble counters and dark wooden cabinets. "Wow, for a human she does live very well" Humphrey said.

Jessica then walked over to a oversized high chair and placed Humphrey inside of it, and putting a seatbelt around him, which held him tight. "Too. . . tight!" Humphrey said.

Jessica went to a closet and pulled out a bib, and wrapped it around Humphrey's neck. "What is this?" Humphrey asked. Jessica then walked over to the closet again and pulled out a small jar with something inside of it and a spoon.

"I hope you like liver" Jessica said twisting the lid open and dipping in the spoon. "Okay Mr. Huffy, open wide" Jessica said waving around the spoon.

"What is she doing?" Humphrey thought. "Toot toot, here comes the Jasper Express" Jessica said in a mother treating a baby tone. "Is she serious about this?" Humphrey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Say ahh" Jessica said. "For wha. . ." Humphrey asked before Jessica shoved the spoon of liver into his mouth and pulled it out. "Ugh. . . . And I thought the rotten caribou was bad!" Humphrey said spitting out some of the liver pieces.

"Just 4 more jars to go!" Jessica said smiling. "oh great. . ." Humphrey said.

**A/N: yeah I know that this chapter is short but give me some ideas about anything and I'll thank you all in the next chapter and so on. Please tell me how this goes, thank you. Will Humphrey survive?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to write this story again and I thanks to everyone who gave some ideas but I hate to say I won't be using all the ideas because I got the whole story planned out but it's gonna get crazy between Humphrey and Human Jessica at the start of chapter 14 and further. **

Humphrey gulped hard as he was feed the last spoon of the horrible tasting Liver in a jar. "Oh. . . .I'm never going to taste caribou the same way again if I get back home" Humphrey said smacking his mouth trying to get the taste out.

"All done; now you feel better Mr. Huffy?" Jessica asked wiping his mouth with a wet napkin from the spots of liver. "Now, I'm just gonna unlock this belt and we can. . ." Jessica took off the belt that kept Humphrey in the highchair and without warning; Humphrey jumped out of the chair and took off running.

But his actions were cut short right as he stepped on the wooden floor, his paws weren't made for this kind of ground and he started slipping across the floors losing his balance and unable to run. Soon Humphrey was slipping towards a stand with a pot with a plant inside.

"Mr. Huffy watch out!" Jessica said running to him. But it was too late; Humphrey hit the bottom of the stand and made the plant pot fall down on top of him and made the dirt all over him and the pot broke in two and the dirt was all over the place.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Huffy are you okay?" Jessica asked as she kneeled down and hugged him tightly. Humphrey was still confused on how she acted when he acted this way.

"Oh look at you, you're a mess." Jessica wiped off some dirt off of his face. "You, need a bath" Jessica said smiling. Humphrey whimpered.

Jessica picked up Humphrey in her arms and carried him to the bathroom. "Did she say something I wish not to hear about?" Humphrey asked shaking.

Jessica walked into a wealthy looking bathroom with a huge bathtub and put Humphrey down on the ground. "Wait right here Mr. huffy" Jessica walked over to the bathtub and turned the knob on and let the water heat up.

Jessica turned around to see Humphrey backing away slowly. "Come on Mr. Huffy. You need this bath, I know you don't like it but you will be stinky and won't ever be able to live with me" Jessica said, perking Humphrey's ears up.

"I won't live here if I'm dirty?" Humphrey thought to himself, just as Jessica picked him up and dipped him into the warm water.

**Warning: This chapter may get a little explicit so be prepared.**

Instantly, Humphrey felt the best feeling all around him as he got into the warm water. It was much more better then bathing in the lake near his and Kate's den.

Then out of nowhere, Humphrey felt a rain of warm water coming on top of him. He looked up to see Jessica spraying a shower hose over him and washing off the dirt. He didn't know why, but Humphrey was smiling and wagging his tail from the feeling of bathing.

"You like that don't' ya?" Jessica asked. "Oh yeah. . ." was all Humphrey could say, which was a bark from him that was an answer for Jessica.

"Well I hope you will like me in there with you" Jessica said turning off the shower hose making Humphrey look up. Jessica stood up and slowly took her tight shirt off, then after that unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off and kicking them away.

What caught Humphrey's attention was her breasts the size of two combined oranges underneath her bra along with her underwear.

She soon stepped in and sat behind Humphrey and pulled out a bottle from the shelf next to them. Jessica opened the cap and spayed the dog shampoo all over Humphrey's body and soon began scrubbing the dirt and smell off.

Humphrey was still uncomfortable about where he was now and let out a small growl from the harsh scrubbing of Jessica's hands against his fur. "Oh this can't get any worse" Humphrey said.

Soon Jessica pulled out the cork of the bathtub and drained the water out and climbed out before taking Humphrey out of the tub. Then she pulled out and plugged in two hairdryers and turned them on.

Humphrey looked up at her. Jessica blew dried Humphrey's fur all over his body for several minutes before she stopped. Humphrey just stood there and suddenly, his fur puffed out like he was a fluffy cat.

"Aww you look so cute when your fur is like that!" Jessica said as she pulled out a towel and wrapped it around him and whipped him dry completely taking away his fluffy style.

Soon Jessica carried Humphrey back to the room, and they looked outside to see it was already nighttime. "Time for bed Mr. Huffy" Jessica laid down Humphrey in his bed that he woke up earlier that day and covered him with the white soft blanket and tucked him in firmly.

Jessica went to her bed which was next to Humphrey's bed and climbed in and covered herself. "Goodnight Mr. huffy, I love you." Jessica said as she clapped her hands and the lights went off.

Humphrey just laid there in his bed and looked outside to see the full moon through the window and let out a tear and turned away. "Goodnight. . . . Kate."

**A/N: will Humphrey see Kate again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had some problems to deal with back at home. Life is getting really hard here, but I'm here now and I bet all of you would love to find out what's gonna happen next. **

_Ring!_

Humphrey was suddenly awoken by a loud ringing noise next to him. He looked up to see a human device that was making a ringing noise that hurt his ears. "Oh man, it's gonna be like this every morning isn't it?" Humphrey asked himself.

Then, in the bed next to the device was Jessica, who sat up, yawned, and tapped the device, which was a clock, and got up from the bed she slept in. "Good morning Mr. Huffy" Jessica said as she kneeled down and gave him a kiss on his wet nose.

"You just lay there; I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be right back" Jessica said scratching behind his left ear before she left the room. Humphrey was all alone now.

Humphrey then jumped out of bed and shook the blanket off him. He just walked around the room, confused, but mostly sad. Then he started to cry.

"Why?!, why am I here? Why did this human girl take me away from the love of my life? Oh god Kate I miss you so much" Humphrey yelled out in sadness as he dropped his head onto the wolf carpet and let the tears stain it.

Then Humphrey looked up and saw himself in the mirror. "Aw great, I look awful." Humphrey said to himself in the mirror as he wiped his tears away. That's when his ears perked up at what he just said.

"Wait a minute! The human just said if I want to live I have to be on my best behavior and look nice to live here. . . .This is perfect!" Humphrey yelled in happiness. "I can act as the worst pet ever in history and this 'Jessica' girl will see how bad of a pet I am and finally get rid of me! Then I finally see my beautiful mate Kate" Humphrey said.

"Only problem is how am I going to start off?" Humphrey asked himself. Right on cue, the door opened up and Jessica came in the room with a towel wrapped around her body while she was still wet from her shower.

"Hi Mr. Huffy, I'm back. I just need to fix my hair and we can get the day started" Jessica said as she walked over to a dresser and took out a comb and began fixing her hair.

Humphrey looked at her for a moment to think of and finally come up with a plan to start the 'Bad pet' terror. "I hope this works" Humphrey thought to himself. He walked up to Jessica as she fixed her hair and then saw Humphrey right by her legs.

Suddenly, Humphrey grabbed the end of the towel Jessica had around her body and began pulling it with all his might. "Mr. Huffy, what are you doing?!" Jessica said holding the towel from coming off of her.

Humphrey kept pulling as hard as he could while Jessica fought back by Mr. Huffy's strange actions. "Mr. Huffy let go!" Jessica said back at him.

"Hope this will finally get you to get rid of me!" Humphrey said to her. But once again Jessica heard growling from him.

Then, with all his might, Humphrey pulled himself back soon he fell to the ground. He then grabbed the towel with his teeth and began running out the bedroom door. "Mr. Huffy get back here" Jessica yelled.

Humphrey knew that this plan was gonna work, and then it only got better. Humphrey looked to his side to see the front door wide open, and could see outside.

Humphrey dropped the towel from his mouth and made a run for it, right as Jessica came from the hallway, naked, and running after Humphrey. She then grabbed the towel and covered herself as she watched Humphrey run to the door.

Humphrey had thoughts going through his head about what he plans to do once he's home free. But, out of nowhere, right as was about to pass the doorway, a sudden painful shock blasted all over him.

Humphrey was being shocked!

He didn't know why, but he couldn't get pass the doorway, not even a paw step forward. He felt like he couldn't move any part of his body at all and forced him to fall back inside, just as the shocking pain stopped.

Humphrey panted in pain and then saw Jessica standing over him smiling. "Looks like the new shock collar works. Now you can always stay here with me" Jessica said as she kneeled down and petted Humphrey's head.

"Now we can be together no matter what!" Jessica said kissing his forehead.

"Someone help me. . . ." Humphrey whispered in fear.

**A/N: Looks like Humphrey won't be leaving home a while, a long while. Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update I've had some trouble getting the internet back up after sometime it suddenly went off line. So like I said before I will have a great ending to this story and ending my other story 'Changed my mind', and my OC Sebastian will be living with the E/W packs.**

Jessica walked into the living with Humphrey in her arms that was still hurt and recovering from the shock collar Jessica explained to him after he tried to escape. Soon she place Humphrey on the sofa in the living in front of a 72' inch flat screen TV.

"Now Mr. Huffy, you need to keep your behavior together or else I'll have you under extreme lock down and you really don't wanna know what that is." Jessica said before walking away.

"I'm gonna finish myself off, you just watch some TV Mr. Huffy" Jessica said before closing her bedroom door.

Humphrey watched her closed the door and then turned to the flat screen in front of him. Humphrey looked to his left to see what humans called, a remote. Humphrey moved it to him with his paws and looked at all the buttons on it.

Then Humphrey saw at the very top a large red button that said 'On'. So Humphrey pressed his entire on it and sure enough, the TV turned on. Soon he was in the middle of different commercials showing.

First one was a Wendy's commercial which showed a triple cheese-burger that made Humphrey's mouth drool. Next commercial was a Resident Evil: Retribution trailer, which got Humphrey into wanting to watch it, another one was about government taxes and other things that quickly bored Humphrey, then finally it showed a TV show, Tosh.0.

Humphrey just sat there completely bored from watching this TV program before he pressed buttons on the remote that soon changed the channel and then was a kid's cartoon program that freaked Humphrey out and then pressed another button which changed it to a cooking show.

Humphrey now is pressing random buttons and thought that this TV watching thing would never be over, until a program catches his eye.

It was a Special news report that displayed Humphrey on the corner of the screen, with a human reporter talking. "Police and Park Rangers say that one of many wolves in Jasper Park area has gone missing. This is a photo graph of that wolf which was last seen 2 days ago. We do not know where this wolf had gone but Park rangers are putting up a $5,000 reward for the safe return of this beloved animal" The female news report said.

Humphrey could not believe what he just saw.

There are humans out there who want to put him back into Jasper Park and with Kate again. Then Humphrey tries to find a button that could rewind that moment to hear it again so he will know that he will be safe.

But Humphrey now wishes he didn't do that.

Humphrey pressed random buttons trying to change it back so he could see it again but it all ends bad as he presses an unknown button that sets up a list of videos listed as 'Favorites' on the TV screen.

Humphrey pressed a 'Down' button which highlights and selects a video and plays. . .

**(A/N: As soon as I can I will put this story into the M rated section as long as you guys promise to keep reviewing it.)**

. . . A human female laying on a bed face down with her shirt gone and her pants gone while moaning in pleasure as a Black furred wolf is on top of her humping the life out of her.

The wolf humps her like it does with a female wolf.

Humphrey freaks out and is shocked by the horny sight and pressed a random button, which switches over to another video that shows a blonde wolf's wolfhood sticking all the way out while a human girl who is topless sucking on it.

Humphrey's ears drop as he hears moans of pleasure coming from both of them.

Humphrey presses another button that then shows another human girl on her back while a Dark gray wolf is humping her on top as she moans in pleasure as well.

Humphrey doesn't realize it till now that his own wolfhood is hanging out from watching the animal 'Fun'.

Soon the humping, the moaning, the sounds of sex soon enter Humphrey's mind as he keeps watching the videos, until it is all interrupted by the TV turning completely.

Humphrey shakes his head and his wolf goes down again as he turns around to see Jessica holding the remote and looking at him. "That's enough 'TV' for you Mr. Huffy, now come on." Jessica walks over to him and locks in a leash to his collar.

"we got a little meeting to go to right now and it's very important that you come" Jessica says as she walks away and pulls Humphrey with her by the neck before pressing a button on a small remote and walks out the door dragging Humphrey behind her.

**A/N: what do you all think is gonna happen? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is starting off of Humphrey's dream and then continuing off with the life of Humphrey suddenly being with Jessica again.**

_Humphrey was running through the forest of Jasper after somehow escaping from the horrifying Jessica and got the shock collar off him. Humphrey was just lucky to find a way back home and get back with Kate._

_Soon he could smell Kate's scent getting close to him, which made him run even faster, ignoring the pain in his legs. "Kate, I'm coming home!" Humphrey yelled out in the sky as he ran. But right as he made into the border line of the packs, he was pounced to the ground by someone._

_Humphrey looked up to see Kate, but only to see murder in her eyes. "Uh Kate, I'm back!" Humphrey said in a happy trying to get Kate to realize her mate was back finally._

_But out of nowhere, Kate strikes him across the chest and deep, leaving behind blood pouring out. "Ouch! Kate it's me Humphrey, your loving Omega!" Humphrey said getting up holding his blood in from the wound. _

_Kate just came closer to Humphrey and growled loudly. "You fucked that human girl?! I'm your mate!" Kate screamed out. "What? No, I never did anything with her. I hate her so much, that's why I left to come back. . ." Humphrey was suddenly interrupted with a quick slash on his throat._

_Humphrey chocked on his own blood as it poured out and tried to hold it in but it was too late for him._

_**Reality**_

Humphrey jumps out from his car seat and hits the roof of a car.

"Mr. Huffy, are you ok?" Jessica asked petting his head. The two were in a 2012 black Cuda and heading to some strange destination for they were out in the middle of the road.

"You must've had a bad nightmare, yet you were asleep for a whole day, and yet you woke up at night!" Jessica said. Humphrey looked up and saw outside and saw the sun going down, telling him it's almost night time.

"I've been asleep that long?" Humphrey asked. Jessica only heard a bark from him. "Yep Mr. Huffy, and wait till we get to the 'Hideout' that is for all girls who love wolves and more." Jessica said with a smirk on her face.

"Hideout?" Humphrey asked.

Humphrey just sat there in his head and thought about what kind of dream he just had with Kate killing him for. . . Fucking. . . Jessica? He doesn't even know if it will even happen. Or will it?

That's when Humphrey was snapped out his thoughts and looked outside to see Jessica parking the car in a large yet well hidden barn in the middle of nowhere. Humphrey could swear he can hear other wolves inside making weird noises.

"Why are we here?" Humphrey asked. Jessica got out of the car and opened Humphrey's door and let him and dragged him to a black door which Jessica knocked on. Then the door opened and she and Humphrey were let in and the door was closed behind him.

Humphrey was walking next to Jessica and could not believe what he saw around him. On one side were wolves with collars sitting next to other human girls with big . . . chests! Some of the wolves were mouthing out words: "Get out", "Escape now", and even "Kill her if you have too".

Humphrey was so confused now.

Then he looked on the other side to see more human girls, but this side the wolves were licking the girls almost trying to kiss them on the lips and even humping their legs and hip area. "What the. . ." Humphrey asked before being pulled on the collar.

"Come on Mr. Huffy, your next" Jessica said as she led him to a room with another human girl inside next to a table.

"So, how long?" The female human asked. "Well when he watched the videos of all of you, he was about 7 inches out when I saw him" Jessica answered.

"Well, I hope he will be a good doggy to you like the others have" The human girl said petting Humphrey's head and down to his back.

"Will it be painful for him?" Jessica asked her. "Just a little, but it will be quick and over for him and he will get in his body with the next few hours." The female girl said as she walked over to another table and opened a drawer.

"You need to put him on the table so I can give him 'The boost" The girl said as she shook a bottle and then grabbed something long and did something that Humphrey couldn't see.

"Ok Mr. Huffy, this will hurt a little but it will feel good soon, ok? I love you" Jessica said kissing Humphrey on the cheek and held him tightly.

"Ok is he ready?" The girl asked. "Don't look Huffy" Jessica said. "Why can't I look. . . .OOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Humphrey screamed in pure pain.

The girl injected Humphrey with a strange illegal drug and Humphrey didn't even know what it does.

"Oh Huffy, I'm so sorry that hurt you that much. But now it's gonna be better for both of us" Jessica said as she hugging him and kissing him on the lips. "About what?" Humphrey asked.

Then Humphrey was let off the table and walked out of the room, where now all the wolves who were scared earlier now trying to hump their owners.

"Thanks again girl" Jessica said. "Just remember, Don't let him bite you, we don't what would happen if that got into human blood" the girl said.

"Ok thanks, come Huffy, let's head home and get down to business" Jessica said as they headed back to the car and drove home.

Then Humphrey started getting a warm feeling in his stomach and then all over his body.

**A/N: now what's happening to Humphrey?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone this is it, the big scene where everything goes beyond Bestiality for Jessica and Humphrey. I'm gonna start off slow then get to it afterwards, so leave a lot of reviews about this chapter. Hope you enjoy and be sure to have tissues with you.**

Humphrey was in the kitchen looking for a sharp object in the cabinets for the last half hour. He and Jessica came back from the long day drive back home from the strange place that got Humphrey injected with a strange chemical tha is now making his insides hotter.

Humphrey finally found a large knife and jumped off the counters and went over to a table which was his size and pulled the front of the collar out and held the knife up high. "Here goes nothing" He said. He jammed the top end of the knife to the front of the collar and tried picking at it.

"Come on you piece of shi. . ." Humphrey was suddenly shocked by the shock collar because of his behavior. "Ouch, why did I knew that was gonna happen?" Humphrey asked himself as he picked himself off the floor.

That's when he heard a something from the living room. He got curious and walked over. He poked his head around the corner to see the flat screen TV on. On the couch was Jessica watching TV. But that wasn't what surprised Humphrey.

He looked at the TV and saw an animal Channel about wolves. The show talked about Mating.

Humphrey's ears dropped when he heard that. Then it switched over to a video of two wolves mating. The female on the bottom had blonde fur, the male on top of her had Dark gray fur. "Are those two. . . Eve and Winston?!" Humphrey asked himself.

Then he heard a moan coming from the couch. He looked up to see Jessica rubbing her stomach with her right hand while her left hand was on what she called, her boobs. Then she started moaning more and slid her hand down her pants and what looked like he was masturbating.

"Oh jeez. . ." Humphrey said seeing this. That's when out of nowhere his wolf started growing out. "What the. . ." Humphrey said to himself when he saw his wolf out. Jessica heard Humphrey and stopped and looked over the couch to see him sitting there.

"Hey there Mr. Huffy, come have a seat next to me" Jessica said patting the seat next to her. Humphrey just sat there. "Do it or I'll press this button" Jessica said holding the same remote that shocks Humphrey with the collar.

Humphrey wasted no time and walked over to Jessica and jumped on the couch and just laid down on his stomach. Jessica rubbed Humphrey's head as the two watched the two wolves mating like crazy.

"This is really getting good" Jessica said as she sat up and pulled off her shirt, revealing her big breasts inside her tiny bra. Then he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off, which revealed her tiny thong on.

"That's better" She said throwing the clothes aside. Humphrey just sat there completely shocked. This human girl just undressed in front of him. That's when the very next thing caught Humphrey by surprise: He was catching a strong scent coming from Jessica's 'place'.

"Oh. . . .no!" Humphrey whimpered. But he suddenly found himself beginning to move towards Jessica's spot and took in a very deep inhale. "So. . . Good. . . Can't . . . Resist!" Humphrey tried to fight back but it was too strong for him.

"That's it Huffy, do it!" Jessica whispered to his ear. Humphrey suddenly felt a surge of heat blasting out throughout his body and wasn't himself anymore. He moved in by going under Jessica's thong and started licking Jessica's pussy with a fast pace.

Jessica started moaning loud with her pet's tongue moving around in her pussy. "Oh god yes!" Jessica yelled out in pleasure. Humphrey was now pushing his tongue inside and wiggling it around, making sure he wasn't missing any spots.

Jessica moved her legs out more for his tongue to reach in better. Jessica was just happy t was finally happening. So she slid down to her back and saw 's wolf out, about 7 inches, and grabbed it with her hands.

She laid down under it and began licking it with her tongue while Humphrey licked her fast and deep. Soon Jessica starting sucking on Humphrey and saw his knot coming out as well. Humphrey had no idea what's coming over him but he can't stop.

"This is so wrong, but it's so good!" Humphrey thought to himself. "Come on Huffy, keep going!" Jessica said as she used her left hand to push his head down more to her pussy, bringing the speed up. Jessica soon stopped sucking Humphrey for she was getting closer to her point.

"Don't stop Huffy, don't ever stop!" Jessica screamed in pleasure. Soon Jessica screamed loud as she sprayed her juice all over the place and onto Humphrey's face. Humphrey sat up and licked the juices off his face and smiled.

"That felt . . . really good!" Humphrey said.

Jessica sat and then stood up and looked at Humphrey with a sly face. "I hope you have energy to take it all the way" Jessica then unbuttoned her bra and slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. She revealed her two large breasts that made Humphrey hard more.

"You ready?" Jessica asked. Humphrey quickly howled in pleasure. Then Jessica slipped off her thong, revealing her pink wet pussy.

Jessica smiled as she walked over to the couch again and told Humphrey to get off. She then sat down but had her pussy out more for the missionary position. "Come and get it you naughty wolf" Jessica said opening her legs wide.

Humphrey smiled with his tail wagging and he walked to her and instantly started licking her pussy again to making it wet, from her climax moment. "Oh god Huffy, do it now!" Jessica screamed in pleasure.

Humphrey then hoisted himself up and wrapped his arms around her hips in the front and licked the tip of her boobs. "You're a good boy" Jessica said as she petting his head and neck.

Humphrey started humping his hips forward with his wolf hitting against Jessica's pussy. "Oh god, you are so big Huffy!" Jessica screamed.

Humphrey gripped her hips tighter and humped his wolf in deep and felt the wetness around his wolf. "Wow, so damn wet and warm!" Humphrey thought to himself.

Humphrey's knot was slamming against Jessica's pussy with each hump. "Wow you feel so good Huffy!" Jessica said she grabbed his back and laid him against her body, feeling his soft warm fur. Then Jessica tongue kissed Humphrey like wild animals.

Humphrey's knot was beginning to grow up to the size of a tennis ball and was getting closer to his climax. "This is so good!" Humphrey thought.

"I can see you're getting close, cum inside me Huffy!" Jessica gripped his back hard, urging him to release inside of her.

"Can't . . .Hold it . . in any. . . .longer!" Humphrey spoke the last word loud as he pushed his knot inside and cummed his large amount. Jessica screamed in pure pleasure from the warm cum filling her up.

"Wow that stuff worked!" Jessica thought to herself. Humphrey laid his head down on top of Jessica's boobs and was tired. "That is a very good boy. . . and you will be mine. . . Forever!

**A/N: Forever? Will Humphrey escape now? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry but school has got me busy but I'm here to present more of the story and very hard twist to the near end and sorry but this is gonna be the last chapter. . . and I hope you all will have a great time reading this.**

Jessica sat there watching a TV episode of 'The walking dead', still naked from her and Humphrey's fun last night. Humphrey was there laying his head on her lap and sucking on her boobs with his tail wagging fast.

"Oh god, this taste so amazing!" Humphrey said with the liquid of Jessica's wet juices coming out. "Oh, you like that Mr. Huffy?" Jessica asked petting his back fur. Humphrey only barked in response.

"Well Mr. Huffy, I'm gonna head off to the store really quick to buy some stuff for tonight, where we will be having more fun." Jessica said standing up and kissing him on the lips right as she walked to her room.

"Good I love that girl. . ." Humphrey said. Right at that moment, Jessica came back out wearing a tight pink shirt and tight blue jeans.

"I'll be right back Mr. Huffy, just entertain yourself until I get back Ok?" Jessica gave him another kiss on the nose before heading out the door and closing it. Humphrey was alone now.

"Man, I wish I would never go back to Jasper, this human girl is amazing!" Humphrey said as he laid back down and pressed the button on the remote and started watching human girls mating with other wolves.

But just as Humphrey was about to pleasure himself, something crashes through the window next to the TV. Then it rolls over to a nearby chair. "Ugh, I need to work on the landing" The stranger said. Humphrey looked at him, he had pure black fur, scary eyes, and was very familiar to him.

"Who are you? Are you ok?" Humphrey asked him. "Humphrey! There you are!" the stranger said. "How do you know my name?!" Humphrey asked, holding up the TV remote as a defensive weapon.

"Come on, it's me, Sebastian!" The wolf said.

Then Humphrey laughed. "HAha! I don't know anyone by the name of Sebastian" Humphrey said dropping the remote and continuing laughing.

That's when Sebastian walked up to Humphrey and picked him up by the head and gave him a good hard smack across the face. Humphrey fell to the floor with three claw marks on his left cheek. Humphrey stood up and shook his head.

"Come on, Remember!" Sebastian said. Humphrey looked up. "Sebastian?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah it's me, but listen we got to go now! That thing the human girl injected you with erases your memory, we got to go!" Sebastian climbed up to the window he crashed through and held out his paw.

"But wait, I need to know about Kate. . ." Sebastian cut him off. "She's worried sick for you, I went out to search for you and now I'm bringing you home" Sebastian said. Humphrey looked at him and was about to grab his paw when the front door opened.

"Hey sorry Mr. Huffy, I forgot my wallet. . ." Jessica came in through the door and saw Sebastian and also saw the scratch marks on Humphrey's cheek. "MR. HUFFY!" Jessica screamed.

"Run!" Sebastian yelled grabbed Humphrey by his shock collar and pulling him out the window.

Jessica ran out the front door and ran around the outside to catch after the two wolves. At the same time, the shock collar broke off and released Humphrey from his shocking prison. He followed after Sebastian, who was climbing a fence that could trap any large wolf.

Humphrey didn't hesitate and started climbing the fence. Right behind them was Jessica and she was running towards Humphrey. "Mr. Huffy, why are you running? Come back to me. . ." Jessica was suddenly cut off when Humphrey out of nowhere bit here on her hand, deep.

Jessica cried for a moment from the pain as Humphrey and Sebastian ran out into the forest that was on the other side of the fence. Jessica climbed over the fence, ignoring the pain in her hand, and ran after Humphrey.

"How are we gonna lose her?" Humphrey asked. "Oh I got a ride!" Sebastian said as a truck horn went off in the road ahead of them. "Get ready to jump!" Sebastian yelled.

Humphrey followed him and right when the truck was about to pass them, Sebastian yelled out. "Now!"

Both of the wolves jumped onto the back of the truck and hid underneath a tarp.

"Hey Sebastian?" Humphrey said. Sebastian looked at him. "Thank you" Humphrey said giving him a pat on his back and rested his head on the ground. "Just rest up Humphrey, we got a long ways to go to get back home" Sebastian said as he watched the road fly under them as they passed a sign saying: You are now entering Canada.

_Humphrey and Sebastian finally arrived back to Jasper Park a day later. They were greeted by hugs of friends and family. Humphrey was happily reunited with Kate and Humphrey never spoke of what had really happened while he was gone but Kate didn't care as long as she had him._

_Sebastian was moved up the ranks and was now another 2__nd__ command wolf for Winston._

_Police soon arrested 23 females in the town Humphrey was captured in, for bestiality. Police have not yet captured a girl named Jessica who has been a member of the group of girl arrested._

_Police have presumed dead._

_But they were wrong._

_**Miles outside of Jasper Park.**_

Jessica was walking barefoot, her lower pants were ripped, her shirt was ripped too, and she had mud stains on her. Her hand was now turned into a bluish-black color. It was starting to hurt.

"Oh Mr. huffy, where are you?" She called out.

Right at that moment, she starts to have a strong stabbing pain all over her body.

"Oh god, it hurts!" she cried.

Soon her fingernail were growing longer

Her teeth were becoming bigger

Her feet soon pick up higher and her toe nails grow out more

A gray tail comes out of her above her butt

Her ears move above her head and form into triangle shapes

Her eyes turn to glowing yellow

Her entire skin turns furry and gray with a mixture of black

Parts of her clothes rip off with the growth of her body

"Oh god, someone help me. . . .not like this. . . No . . no. . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

The last word she screams turns into a howl.

It is the birth of the first Anthro-form human wolf!

**The end?**


End file.
